A variety of devices have been conceived for the practice putting of golf balls. These devices typically comprise some type of simulated golf cup that serves as a target for a golfer to putt toward. Putting targets can be simple devices such as flat discs that can be placed on the ground that are the size of a golf cup, or complicated devices that are configured to receive the ball and automatically return the ball toward the golfer.
Previously known putting targets, however, typically have one or more characteristics that make the putting target inconvenient and/or impractical for use as a regular part of a golfer's practice strategy. For example, most putting aids and targets are too big and/or heavy to be added to the equipment that is already carried by a golfer. Flat targets may be light weight but are generally incapable of providing an indication or feedback as to the accuracy or speed of the putt.
What is needed is a putting target that is lightweight so it can be easily carried by a golfer or caddie in addition to the golf bag, clubs, golf balls, and other items that are typically carried on a golf course, that will remain in place when placed on the ground even when hit by a golf ball, and that is capable of providing feedback as to the accuracy of putting.